


tag team (  for murder and arson )

by lategenocide



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arson, Crime, Fluff (?), M/M, Semi Established Relationship, Stabbing, hyunjin murderer, jisung and seungmin exes, jisung and seungmin have a sweet history dw, jisung arsonist, jisung is hyunjin's spoiled brat, jisung uses gasoline as fire fuel, kissing while people are burned alive, match made in crime, murder meets arson, people die yeah, seungmin is here to be an ax murder bc loan shark, soft angst, soft murder game premise, the author wrote this one day before ficfest due date haha, they adore each other what else do you want, they are in big parking space, they're both fucked up, they're questionably toxic i Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lategenocide/pseuds/lategenocide
Summary: Hyunjin twisted out of danger’s way seconds before he could hit him with his punch, grabbing the punching hand to redirect it, burying his knife into his stomach with a cruel twist. There was no need for Hyunjin to expect anything else than death for this one, but Hyunjin stabbed another wound into his heart to make sure.( or jisung and hyunjin have always worked together to decimate these murderous games of tag )
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: STRAY KIDS MV FICFEST





	tag team (  for murder and arson )

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ SKZ MV FEST ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzmvfest/profile) ; Inspired by Stray Kids' [ VICTORY SONG ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fy3zu0WsTLM) M/V

The chains linking them together clinked together in a dissatisfied cacophony, echoing through the empty space. Hyunjin’s eyes were covered with thick, opaque cloth, but he could feel the restlessness in Jisung twitching as they stood together in the hastily built sheds with a singular person watching them. Hyunjin thought it was laughable that the organizers of this game thought it was just enough to place him  _ and _ Jisung with only one beefy man with them. Jisung may be an arsonist by trade, but the experience of dealing with people like them was the key; and by the light flinch when Hyunjin smiled at him earlier, he didn’t have any of the experience necessary. 

More’s the pity.

At least his voice was steady when he spoke: “The doors open in ten seconds. Your cuffs will disengage automatically when the game starts. Good luck.”

The game was simple but hummed with the thirst for spilled blood, just the way Hyunjin preferred his games. In short, a team of two only needed to survive the 70 other pairs of felony criminals for three hours. Their preferred weapons were already equipped and on their bodies, the other participants kept from them and the reward money interesting, but Hyunjin was here to feel a bit more alive, get away from the mundane. He hadn’t killed in  _ months _ and he could even feel Jisung tense up without release. And Jisung had cultivated a sort of patience that only counted when he was planning his arsons. This Jisung was breaking faster than usual, so maybe it was a good idea to keep his pyromaniac tendencies suppressed because he was  _ really _ pretty leaning into Hyunjin like he was the only escape he could ever see.

But as much as Hyunjin felt nothing to most people, he wasn’t that cruel to his favorite person. 

Jisung tensed beside him, waiting for the ten seconds to pass. As the elevator doors opened, the cuffs chaining them together fell by their own accord and they were free.

As his first act in the few seconds of the game, Hyunjin drove his dagger into the ribcage of the guard. Blood trickled down the open wound, as he slowly collapsed onto his knees, eyes wide with fear before they saw nothing.

Hyunjin wiped off the knife with the guard’s clothes, “Shall we go, Sungie?” He glanced up at Jisung, who had been watching the short ordeal with a mix of impatience and crafty delight. He twitched quietly in his place, foggy with some intense desire to ruin.

“We should,” Jisung replied, turning to look at the criminals that were gathering together already. He narrowed his eyes as if calculating the amount of gasoline and fire intensity that it would take to burn all of them into ashes. Hyunjin hummed an agreement, kissing Jisung’s hand before he walked out. He felt a ruffle of wind and faint scuffling before a thump above him- Jisung had taken to his favorite position, on the shafts of a building where he had a bird’s eye view of Hyunjin’s every kill. 

There would be others up there- that is, if they get that idea- but Hyunjin wasn’t all that worried about him. Jisung had years of acrobatic and parkour experience under his belt, brass knuckles, and flash bombs. Worst come to worst, Jisung could easily brute force his way through someone’s gut or distract with a flash bomb. No one would find out the canteens of gasoline on his body before it was too late. 

Hyunjin pressed himself against a pillar to avoid a short hail of bullets with disdain. He felt around his waist for his handgun, released the safety, and carefully pinpointed the person firing the rounds without much consideration, and shot one singular shot their way. They went down with a bullet in the jaw, although that wasn’t where Hyunjin had originally aimed. Still, he was much happier without the incessant sound of bullets being shot. 

It was an open space- Hyunjin couldn’t keep standing behind a pillar and assume he wouldn’t be caught in minutes, maybe seconds, he put back the safety of his gun, sheathed it next to a communication device wired to Jisung’s identical one, and watched as some curly haired blond buff boy ran at him with the immaturity of an amateur fighter. 

Hyunjin twisted out of danger’s way seconds before he could hit him with his punch, grabbing the punching hand to redirect it, burying his knife into his stomach with a cruel twist. There was no need for Hyunjin to expect anything else than death for this one, but Hyunjin stabbed another wound into his heart to make sure. 

“Sung-ah?” Hyunjin asked into the communication device while he watched for other opponents out of his peripheral vision. They were all fighting with handheld weapons now, but many bodies were lying still. 

He heard the footsteps above him before Jisung’s, “I’m here. Catch,” Hyunjin looked up, just in time to catch a small canteen. He shook it, despite already knowing what was already inside: gasoline. He splashed some onto the blonde’s clothes, soaking them through before he stoppered the canteen and pocketed it. Jisung had already moved on, by the whiffs of gasoline blowing towards him. Hyunjin stole a lighter from the stranger’s clothes.

“There’s someone behind you,” Jisung’s voice cracked over the device laying on the ground. Hyunjin spun to catch the downward swing of a bat by the wrist of the offender. 

The other raised his eyebrows, “You have a partner,” he said observantly.

Hyunjin smiled, “Yes. Isn’t my Jisung adorable?” He dug his nails into the flesh of the wrist, feeling for a pressure point as he effortlessly hoisted himself up, pulling the stranger closer to him. He could feel Jisung’s annoyed stare burning into his back. Hyunjin smiled- Jisung was cute when he was jealous over the little things. “He’s the cutest when he’s jealous, but now I have to make it up to him.” Without hesitation, Hyunjin clicked open a flame from the lighter he’d snatched from his first dead man, lighting the other’s clothes ablaze, fueled by the pop of the canteen of gasoline. About half was left, and he pooled it on it on his knife faster than the stranger- pretty, but not as his Jisung was- could realize there was a knife in his stomach, coated in gasoline as the fire spread greedily. Hyunjin pushed him away, close to the bread blonde. 

Hyunjin sneered. He had only gotten to two people in a span of five or six minutes. 

As if sensing his displeasure, Jisung pointed out several people in close range, “five o’clock as a one, right behind you, 100 feet away and two of them fighting at twelve o’clock,” he suggested over their device. 

Hyunjin’s mouth curled up into a pleased smile, “Thank you, Jisungie. How are you doing up there?” he made casual conversation as he shifted his focus on the two people- one dark blue hair and the other something of light brown or perhaps dirty blonde- fighting. 

“It’s easy enough. The other two up here are leaving me alone.  _ Boring _ . Why do you get all the action?” Hyunjin could hear the whine in his voice. He glanced up, only to see Jisung watching him from the shafts, his legs swinging over them. 

“I’ll leave some of them alive,” Hyunjin coaxed easily. “Just do your thing baby.”

He watched in real-time as Jisung’s eyes lit up, immediately getting back on his feet. He looked like he wanted to jump down and kiss him, but he thought it.

“God I love you,” Jisung said over their device, absolutely delighted. His face flipped. Hyunjin didn’t need him to say anything before he instinctively ducked, missing the ax by inches. 

Hyunjin twisted to see a face, not quite familiar, but he hard Jisung’s soft, “Seungmin,” and he already knew who this was. Jisung’s ex-boyfriend before he had walked away from some semblance of sanity to succumb to his pyromaniac desires, Jisung’s ex-boyfriend before Hyunjin had met Jisung. What Kim Seungmin was doing here, he wasn’t sure, but he only twisted the ax out of his hands.

“How do you want him, love?” Hyunjin asked, glowering at Seungmin’s face, knowing Jisung could hear him without him speaking directly into the speaker of the device. Too late, he realized his voice had taken on a hard edge and he softened it before he said, “You can choose, baby. I won’t get mad at you.”

It took a moment, but Seungmin looked up at the ceiling surprised to see Jisung standing up there. Hyunjin wondered how he was seeing him, the brass knuckles he wore reflecting the measly light, and the soft tee-shirt draped over his shoulders ad his deep chocolate hair, his eyes, lit up with Hyunjin’s favorite stars. Did Seungmin see Jisung the same way that he saw him?

“Jisung?” Seungmin’s voice is like a flute concerto, sweet in nature but tainted by his shock. “Y-you actually…” he trailed off, looking at the bloody knife in Hyunjin’s hand and the ax that had been taken away from him. He laughed, sorrowed, and smiled up at Jisung, sweet without any liquor in it. “You look well, baby.”

“Yeah, I- I am,” Jisung said, stupefied. “How’d you end up here?”

Hyunjin watched Seungmin curiously. Jisung’s few tales of Seungmin were all laces with sugar, sugar, and sugar. In his memory, Jisung had never referred to Seungmin in such a way that would suggest felon criminal. 

“Loan sharks,” Seungmin explained. “My father- he gambled away a lot.”

Oh. Hyunjin looked up to see Jisung’s eyes cover in a wet sheen, as he said softly, “I’m sorry.” it was both a death sentence and apology for his troubles in one. Jisung made his choice with Seungmin, but he didn’t look worried. 

“It’s okay,” he said gently. “I’m glad I met you again. Stay happy, okay?” Jisung nodded, turning away, lest any of them saw his expression. 

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin, who gazed back serenely, “You still like Jisung.” it was both a statement and both a question. 

“Jisung’s sweet. He’s my first love,” Seungmin replied calmly. He looked wistful. “As sweet as he was, he was still unhappy. He looks better now…. He looks like he has more life in him.. Are you his boyfriend?” 

“Yes, “ Hyunjin said carefully. “Jisung wants to watch the world burn,”

“I know,” Seungmin replied.

“You do?” Hyunjin raised his eyebrows. 

Seungmin took out a lighter, the shell of it curved with fiery details. He reached for Hyunjin’s empty hand, placed it in his palm, and closed Hyunjin’s fingers over it. “You can tell if you watched him closely enough. I had plenty of time to do that, and he gave me this lighter. You can take it since he likes you this much. I won’t need it anymore.” He smiled sweetly at Hyunjin. “Is it okay to request it to be as painless as possible?”

Hyunjin nodded, and stabbed Seungmin in the heart without any more hesitation, catching his clapping figure as his body registered his wound, that smile still etched on his lips. He wasn’t a particularly gentle person, but he lowered Seungmin to the ground with careful reverence. 

Silently, he put the lighter in his pocket, pouring the rest of the contents of the canteen of gasoline over him. 

“Jisung?” he called. 

Jisung turned to see Hyunjin holding his arms out to him, and he didn’t hesitate to jump down, waling straight back into Hyunjin’s arms. 

“Do you want to say goodbye to him before we get out?” Hyunjin asked gently.

“Yeah,” Jisung whispered. He let go of Hyunjin to bend down in front of Seungmin peaceful looking figure, half distraught, half adoring. He touched his cheek, feeling the fading warmth f his body as he whispered something for just for the two. 

Finally, he stood up to watch out for the place. The moment their feet touched the dirt surrounding the place, ignored by the other fighters in the place, Jisung pulled a timer put of his pocket. He’d already set up his main contraption: a bomb that would blow up and jump-start the fire. It wouldn’t kill everyone immediately, but it would begin a serious fire. 

As Jisung pulled Hyunjin in for a kiss, a soft smile on his lips, safe from any consequences of Jisung’s fires, the place  _ literally _ burned around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it <3


End file.
